


Come Fly With Me

by ALittleBitofThis



Series: This Friendly Neighborhood [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Boners, Concussions, Dislocated limbs, Locked Out, Spider-Man Interacting with New Yorkers, Tags Contain Spoilers, Unintended Consequences, he tries his best, human passengers are not easy, swinging, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleBitofThis/pseuds/ALittleBitofThis
Summary: Have you ever seen a spider carry something? No? Neither has Peter. Here's the story of how he figured it out.---A short saga of drabbles detailing the bumpy road of human passengers.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Series: This Friendly Neighborhood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075883
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Come Fly With Me

The first time Peter tried carrying someone, it did  _ not _ go as planned. He heard people shouting and saw some kids running away from an area. He found a bunch of young men arguing in an alley, and one of the many men surrounding the lone opponent was holding a gun. If he got the gun, others would stab the man in the middle before Peter could get them all.

Well, he’d been in Berlin with the Avengers just three weeks ago, and with his new suit’s reliability, he knew he had the dexterity to swoop in, get the guy, and swoop out. His hands were already up. Easy peasy. Peter shot out a web and swung through the air.

“Yoink!” Peter grabbed the guy’s wrist as he swung past. The man cried out in surprise, and his weight slowed them down, but Spider-Man was still able to land on the roof. Peter did, at least. He had let go early enough to land himself, and the man ended up hitting the side of the roof before tumbling onto the rooftop with their momentum. Oops.

“You okay?” Peter asked.

“What the fuck?!” The man cried.

“I’m Spider-Man! Local friendly—“

“—I think you dislocated my arm!” The man yelled.

“Oh,” Peter mumbled. Oops. It didn’t  _ look _ broken. He could still try to help. “I can push it back in for you!” He stepped forward to grab the man’s arm.

“No! Don’t come near me, dude!” He shouted. Peter held his hands up placatingly.

“Okay, okay,” Peter backed away carefully. “I’m gonna go web up your buddies, and then we’ll talk real quick. Okay?”

“Fuck you!” The man groaned in frustration. Peter stepped off the edge of the roof.

* * *

The next time Peter tried to carry someone, he was much more careful about it. Even though the building around them was burning, Peter didn’t want to be screamed at by either this girl or the paramedics down below, so he tried to distribute the weight more.

“Ma’am, you’re gonna be just fine,” Spider-Man assured. “I want you to hang on to me, okay?” 

“How?” She asked between coughs. She was a teenager like Peter, thinner, and female, so Peter figured he’d weigh more than her, or they would balance out enough to not break the physics. He just had to double the acceleration.

“Wrap your arms around my neck like- yeah, like that, and then we’re gonna swing, so I’ll carry you, if that’s ok,” Peter grabbed her hips and she swung her legs around him. “Yeah, that’s good.”

Peter kept one arm carefully around her back and stepped out one of the broken floor-to-ceiling windows. They swung down to the street, where Peter had to land on a car to avoid landing on anyone. The girl had closed her eyes, and Peter cleared his throat nervously.

“We’re good.”

“Oh,” She opened her eyes and saw that they were close to the ground. She carefully unwrapped herself from Spider-Man, and once he was sure she was standing stably, Peter let go of her back.

“Um, that was your phone in your pocket, right?” She asked.

“What?” Peter tilted his head. He didn’t carry his phone on patrol. He had Karen.

“Your phone? It kind of bulges out of your suit,” She motioned subtly with her hand. Peter looked down.  _ Oh _ . That wasn’t his phone. His face went even redder than his mask. 

“Yeah,” Peter lied. “That’s the only place I can put it without accidentally breaking it.”

“Right,” She gave a small smile and took the hand of the firefighter offering to help her down from the car. Peter watched her go, but then quickly flipped back up to a safe rooftop. He looked down at the bulge in the spandex, right at the nook of his legs. Ok… that plan was disqualified.

* * *

The next time Peter had to carry someone, it was quick thinking. A truck had gone berserk, the driver losing control and flying through a shopping center. Peter grabbed the little kid, but he needed both his hands to stop this truck. He webbed the kid to his side and then spun around, jumping over the truck and webbing it from behind. He shot a web toward the concrete barriers on the street and connected them to start slowing down the tree. It took a few more times before the truck was slowed down enough for Peter to stop it with brute force from behind.

“Thank you!” A man said, running up to claim his son. Spider-Man turned and opened his arm so that the father could pick up the kid. The kid wrapped his arms around his dad’s neck, but he couldn’t get away from Peter.

“Spider-Man, if you could just unstick him..,” The father said, anxious to have his child in his arms.

“Um… yeah..,” Peter grimaced under the mask. Oops. “Ok, so, don’t get mad, but… this webbing lasts two hours, and he’s webbed right on top of the compartment that holds my web knives.”

The two had to sit there for two hours while two firefighters tried in vain to get through the webbing, and the chief lectured Spider-Man on thinking things through, even in the moment. 

* * *

He  _ did _ think this one through. It should’ve been fine. It was simple and straightforward. The parachuter caught on this crane was already wearing a harness. Spider-Man had to dive for him after he released the cord from the crane, so he grabbed hold of the back of the man’s harness as they fell. The harness was made for this.

“So let me get this straight,” The paramedic said, eyes flickering between them. “Your injury is an extreme wedgie?”

“Yeah..,” Peter rubbed the back of his neck. “I grabbed the wrong part of his clothes.”

“Here,” the man huffed, tossing the paramedic part of a pair of underwear. The other paramedic poked their head out of the ambulance, made eye contact with their partner, and then they both started laughing. Peter blushed.

“No, really, it dug into his skin,” Peter tried to save the situation. The man did legitimately have some sliced skin from the friction and was bleeding a bit, but the paramedics knew it wasn’t going to be permanent damage.

“I’m sure it did, baby,” The paramedic laughed. “I’m sure he’s got one hell of a fabric burn.” The paramedic took hold of the moving bed. “I definitely didn’t have no bully like this…”

* * *

This one wasn’t Peter’s fault, really. Bucky had asked for a lift up to where Steve was, and Peter was happy to do so. He just forgot to adjust the angles of his web lines for Bucky’s lopsided weight.

“Peter, look ou—“ Bucky was cut off abruptly as he smacked into the corner of a building Peter was rounding. Peter stopped the man from hitting the ground, but he was out cold, a visible bruise running down his face. Bucky was an assassin. He should’ve been able to take a brick wall. So, this was on Bucky, right?

“Spider-Man. Bucky. You two good?” Black Widow asked over the comms. Peter looked at the man on the ground as he slowly raised his hand to his comm.

“Uh, Bucky’s taking a nap…”

* * *

The first person Peter carried smoothly was Ned. Ned had been asking to go for a swing for a while, and Peter needed the practice, so he finally agreed. The pair stood at the top of a tall building. Peter held Ned against his side with his left hand. Swinging with only one hand wasn’t an issue, as he’d done it several times for both practice and for injuries.

It doesn’t go smoothly for Ned. They’re maybe two minutes away when Ned said he didn’t feel well. Peter tried to arc his turn for the nearest roof, but he wasn't fast enough. Ned threw up, and since he can’t let go of Peter, they both hear cries of shock and horror from the citizens hit by vomit below.

After long showers, the best friends silently watched news footage of the strange event, which many think is a sign from god. Peter cringed hard.

* * *

The first time things  _ actually _ go right is when Peter takes MJ out for the first time. She’s got all four limbs wrapped around him, but from the side instead of front, and he’s using some of his stickiness to make sure he doesn’t drop her. On Peter’s end, he was pretty happy with it. On MJ’s side? Not really.

“Yeah, uh, never again,” Michelle said, trying to get her hair into some semblance of a shape. Peter reached out for her and helped her put it back into place. Her screaming was still fresh in his ears.

“That’s ok,” Peter said. “Just try not to fall off any buildings.” He squeezed MJ’s hand. “I gotta go save some people, okay?”

“Yeah,” Michelle breathed. She messed with the sleeve of her coat. “Be safe.”

“Hey,” Peter smirked under the mask. “It’s me.” Michelle rolled her eyes as Peter jumped down from their rooftop. She walked to the door to go down to the street. It was locked.  _ Damn it! _

“PETER!"


End file.
